


Природа и воспитание: История, рассказанная Майкрофтом (Mycroft's story)

by PulpFiction



Series: Природа и воспитание [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Вот откуда взялся Оливер Ватсон-Холмс!Вторая часть серии "Природа и воспитание", приквел к основной повести: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3905083/chapters/8739139





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mycroft's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781368) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



Допустив какой-нибудь просчет, сотрудники Майкрофта подходили к нему особенным образом, словно съеживаясь. Майкрофт не знал, почему. Словно он не относился справедливо к обыкновенным, простым, похожим на _аквариумных рыбок_ существам. Тем не менее, этого следовало ожидать. На самом деле, Майкрофт обычно мог точно предсказать, в чем собирается признаться тот или иной сотрудник, стоило тому показаться в двери. Он, давая поручения, обычно предвидел ошибки, которые допустят его сотрудники, и знал, что всего лишь оттягивает момент, когда ему самому нужно будет разруливать ситуацию. Но даже он не мог контролировать все одновременно, следовательно, неразбериху все равно надо было упорядочивать.  
Однако, когда звонил глава Баскервиля, никогда нельзя было предсказать, о чем пойдет разговор, поскольку это учреждение было вне зоны контроля Майкрофта.  
Ничего хорошего не стоило ждать от голоса в телефоне, спросившего:  
— Могу я приехать в Лондон завтра и поговорить с вами? Сможете уделить мне немного времени?  
Прозвучало исключительно вежливо, исключительно ровно, тем не менее, за этим словами чувствовалось напряжение.  
Майкрофт выждал паузу. Прищурился и сказал:  
— Зачем? Что случилось? — лучше выяснить это сейчас, подумал он.  
— Ничего особенно страшного. Ничего, что могло бы угрожать национальной безопасности или вызвать эпидемию, грозящую уничтожить миллионы людей, — в трубке раздался слабый смешок.  
— Звучит обнадеживающе, — ответил Майкрофт сухо, — и все-таки мне интересны причины, по которым вы желаете меня видеть.  
Наступило молчание, в течение которого Майкрофт пытался вычислить, что могло случиться в Баскервиле.  
— Лучше я все скажу вам при личной встрече, — прозвучало, наконец, в ответ.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Майкрофт ровно, но с недовольством, не скрывая этого от собеседника. Затем велел помощнице найти время для встречи.  
— Что вы знаете о проектах в Баскервиле? — спросил он ее.  
Помощница, услышав вопрос, насторожилась  
— Ничего, сэр. Вы ведь сказали, что за Баскервилем следить не нужно.  
— Верно, — согласился Майкрофт. Он действительно это сказал, поэтому не должен винить помощников за выполнение своих же приказов.  
Когда помощница ушла, Майкрофт сел за стол и начал нервно барабанить по нему пальцами.

***

Майкрофт не имел привычки беспокоиться о вещах. Не имел — и все. Он немного подумал вечером, что, на самом деле, могло стрястись в Баскервиле, что потребовало личной встречи. Но затем отмахнулся, поскольку люди часто придавали слишком много значения простейшим вещам, принимая за конец света неудачный любовный роман. В итоге, он рассудил, что события в Баскервиле вряд ли должны быть из ряда вон выходящими, и на этом успокоился.

— Думаю, что лучший способ рассказать случившееся — просто рассказать все, как есть, — начал глава Баскервиля, беспокойно устраиваясь в кресле напротив Майкрофта. Старший Холмс уже начал откровенно скучать.  
— Будьте так добры, — протянул он.  
— Мы случайно клонировали вашего брата, — выпалил посетитель.  
Майкрофт молча моргнул, переваривая услышанное.  
Он молчал так долго, что глава Баскервиля повторил:  
— Вы слышали меня? Мы случайно клонировали…  
— Я слышал, — прервал его Майкрофт и, еще немного подумав, добавил, — что ж, это не то, что я ожидал услышать.  
Глава Баскервиля (Майкрофт подумал, что теперь он обязан узнать имя человека, который, если все сказанное им правда, ответственен за удвоение самой проблемной персоны в мире) разволновался еще больше. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но передумал, а затем и вовсе смешался.  
Майкрофт, наконец, продолжил:  
— Объясните. Вы нашли способ клонировать человека?  
— Мы занимаемся этим.  
— Да или нет?  
— Мы можем клонировать людей, только клоны не выживают.  
— О! — произнес Майкрофт спустя мгновение, — я вижу в этом… определенную трудность. Выходит, вы клонировали моего брата.  
— Его ДНК было в базе с… перед… когда нам было нужно….  
— Да, — прервал его Майкрофт нетерпеливо. — Я помню это. И вы решили, что клонировать Шерлока Холмса будет хорошей идеей? Не посоветовавшись со мной или… хотя бы с ним?  
— Нет. Его ДНК никогда не планировали использовать в экспериментах по клонированию. Я не знаю, как это произошло. Но сейчас меня об этом уведомили, и я счел, что вам следует знать, потому что…  
— Потому что клон моего брата выжил, хотя должен был умереть, — отчеканил Майкрофт. — И что, вы полагаете, я должен сделать?  
Глава Баскервиля сконфузился.  
— Не знаю, я подумал, что вам просто… следует об этом знать.  
— Что вы от меня хотите? Встретиться с ним? Выпить с ним чаю? — Майкрофт был сбит с толку и не знал, как реагировать. Его отношения с Шерлоком и так были напряженными, он не хотел их усложнять, вмешивая клона. И как, скажите на милость, с этим клоном предполагается общаться?  
— Сейчас это вряд ли получится, ведь клон — это ребенок.  
Эта мысль поразила Майкрофта, хотя, в общем, была логичной. Разумеется, клон должен быть ребенком. Конечно. Хотя Майкрофту Шерлок всегда виделся взрослым, зрелым и доставляющим беспокойство. Клон Шерлока, наверняка, должен быть упрямым, глупым и воинственно настроенным, каким Шерлок и был всегда. О ребенке он и не подумал.  
— Ах, — сказал он спустя мгновение, надеясь, что не выставил себя полным идиотом, — да, конечно.  
Наступила тишина. Майкрофт думал о своем маленьком братце, который появился в доме Холмсов несколько десятилетий назад. Тот, казалось, так упорно прятался в раковине, что пробиться к нему Майкрофт так и не смог. Старший брат изо всех сил старался преодолеть ту защитную отстраненность, но Шерлок все воспринимал в штыки.  
А сейчас появился новый ребенок. Другой Шерлок. В том месте, где его, очевидно, не желают, где он опять вырастет, отдалившись от всего мира. При том, что его ДНК, Майкрофт знал это, было великолепным.  
— Итак, — глава Баскервиля прервал молчание, вставая и, очевидно, расценив долгое молчание как окончание беседы. — Я просто счел своим долгом сказать вам об этом, а сейчас…  
— Я еду с вами, — услышал Майкрофт собственный голос, — разумеется.

***

На самом деле, у него совершенно не было времени для поездки в Баскервиль, но с первым Шерлоком у Майкрофта тоже вечно не находилось времени. Он всегда был в школе. И не хотел начинать с того же с новым Шерлоком.  
Брату он ничего не сказал о клоне. Скажет, но не сейчас. Он сначала должен увидеть клона своими глазами и убедиться, что это правда. Майкрофт пока не был уверен, верно ли он понимает реальное положение вещей.  
Программа по клонированию была очень хорошо организована и финансирована. Майкрофт был потрясен рядами вопящих младенцев. Между ними сновали медсестры, но в целом, это место неизбежно напоминало больницу — стерильное и лишенное какой-либо теплоты. Майкрофту пришла в голову мысль забрать всех детей отсюда.  
— Сколько? — спросил он.  
— Только один, сэр. Я уверен, что ДНК вашего брата больше не использовали.  
— Нет, сколько здесь детей? — резко уточнил Майкрофт.  
Глава Баскервиля опешил.  
— Я могу узнать точное число…  
— И что вы делаете с этими детьми?  
— Они все умирают, сэр, — напомнил ему глава, словно Майкрофт был идиотом.  
«Значит, вы создаете детей, чтобы они умирали», — хотел спросить Майкрофт, но сдержался. Он собирался просто закрыть эту программу без лишних сцен. Только проверит, что клон Шерлока жив и здоров.  
Ребенок был крошечным, куда меньше, чем Шерлок в младенчестве, судя по воспоминаниям Майкрофта. Кольца темных волос на головке малыша превратятся в будущем в кудри Шерлока. Глазенки были закрыты, и Майкрофт не мог их увидеть, но в остальном младенец был вылитый Шерлок. Даже личико говорило о том, что у его обладателя будут особенные скулы. А невероятный изгиб губ еще более мило выглядел у малыша, улыбающегося во сне. Майкрофт смотрел на него, одетого в простую белую распашонку — стандартную одежду больницы — и подумал о Шерлоке, о его вкусе в одежде и любви к темным, глубоким тонам.  
— Сколько ему? — спросил Майкрофт.  
— Две недели, — ответил глава. — Мы хотели удостовериться, что…  
— Если бы он умер, вы бы кинули его в контейнер с отходами, не удосужившись мне об этом сообщить? — перебил его Майкрофт едко.  
Глава Баскервиля словно проглотил язык.  
Майкрофт посмотрел на край пластиковой колыбельки ребенка. К краю скотчем был прикреплён лист с цифрами. Одна выделялась среди прочих — «523». Майкрофт посмотрел на листок тяжелым взглядом.  
— Вы даже не дали ему имени?  
— Нет, так легче, когда они… — глава не договорил.  
Майкрофт опять посмотрел на младенца.  
— Сколько они обычно живут?  
— Клоны никогда не жили больше трех месяцев. Большинство до этого срока не дотягивало. Некоторым исполнялось месяц, лишь двое прожили больше двух.  
Майкрофт развернулся и ушел, не сказав больше ни слова.  
Вернувшись в Лондон, он вызвал помощницу.  
— С этого момента мы возобновляем наблюдение за Баскервилем. Они ведут программу по клонированию детей. Я хочу ее закрыть, и немедленно. Надо, чтобы каждый ребенок попал в ОРИТ для новорожденных ( _отделения реанимации и интенсивной терапии, п.п._ ). Пусть за ними наблюдают, как положено. А ребенка под номером 523 разместите поблизости.  
Помощница посмотрела на него как на сумасшедшего, но Майкрофт уже занялся другими делами.

***

В последующие недели Майкрофт получал отчеты об уменьшающемся числе младенцев. Как и говорил глава Баскервиля, они начали умирать. Спустя месяц, после того как Майкрофт закрыл программу, в живых остался один только ребенок.  
Под номером 523.  
Майкрофт ежедневно приходил в больницу навещать малыша. Он чувствовал себя немного ненормальным, ведь ребенок явно был слишком мал, чтобы понимать происходящее, и вообще все время спал. Но Майкрофт не мог удержаться. Ведь это был настоящий Шерлок. Он пришел в этот мир одиноким и нежеланным, и Майкрофт вовсе не хотел, чтобы так было и впредь.  
Он десятки раз прокручивал в голове разговор с Шерлоком. «Кстати, дорогой братец, помнишь ту секретную правительственную лабораторию? Так вот, они случайно тебя клонировали. Давай навестим этого малыша». Но всякий раз, представляя этот разговор, он смотрел на крошечное дитя и боялся, что вопреки его надеждам, наступит страшный день, когда мальчик умрет. Майкрофт был не склонен терять голову от подобных вещей, но вынужден был признать, что этот малыш покорил его сердце, едва открыл глаза и _посмотрел_ на него. Майкрофт думал о том, как встретит этого ребенка Шерлок, человек, который отдавался любви с таким безрассудством, что Майкрофт приходил в ужас. Он думал, что будет, если Шерлок потеряет этого малыша. Для чего проводить через это брата?.. Было легко себя оправдать.  
Труднее было себя оправдать, когда месяц превратился в два. Ребенок, к его изумлению, начал быстро _расти_. Теперь он уже не спал, когда приходил Майкрофт. Теперь он открывал глазки и улыбался Майкрофту, узнавая его. Теперь сестры упрашивали Майкрофта взять ребенка на руки, что Майкрофт делал с крайней неохотой, опасаясь, что-нибудь выкинет и застанет его врасплох, что было весьма в духе Шерлока. У Майкрофта не было своих детей, но был убежден, что малыш над ним потешается. Его глаза были большими и необычайно красивыми. Глаза Шерлока — гораздо более привлекательные, чем глаза самого Майкрофта. Все в Шерлоке было куда более привлекательным, чем в нем самом, думал старший Холмс. И этот ребенок становился его семьей.  
— Какой чудесный малыш! — медсестра потрепала отросшие локоны.  
Младенец зевнул, явно довольный комплиментом.  
— У него, должно быть, красивый отец, — заметила сестра с улыбкой.  
Майкрофту стало интересно, не его ли она имела в виду, и не было ли это намеком. Впрочем, он проигнорировал это. Просто взял листок истории и взглянул на строчку возраста.  
— Он здоров? — спросил он, постаравшись, чтобы это звучало невозмутимо.  
— У него идеальное здоровье, — ответила медсестра. — Проживет не меньше ста лет. — Она повернулась и вышла из комнаты.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Майкрофт младенцу, вглядываясь в его личико и возвращая лист на место.  
Ребенок ответил взглядом взрослого человека. Он выглядел немного печальным, словно знал, что время посещения истекло, и он снова будет один.  
— Тебе уже три месяца, — сказал ему Майкрофт. — Целых три месяца и один день. Завтра мы с тобой поедем домой.


End file.
